Haunting the Alley
by X.ystal
Summary: Vlad has a plan, a plan to blackmail two children into capturing his least-favorite person in the world so he can create a successful clone. Full summary inside. T for slight language, depressing themes, violence.


_**Summary: **_**Vlad has a plan, a plan to blackmail two children into capturing his least-favorite person in the world so he can create a successful clone. He puts the two children and Danny into many burdens, but the two children, Alley Katt and David Katt (who's actually named himself "Sinfully") find a spot in their hearts for Danny. Will they ever become full humans again, and will Danny ever get out of Vlad's evil grasp?**

_**Author's Note: **_**I ATTEMPT SOMETHING. SOMETHING WHERE ALLEY KATT IS ONE OF THOSE GIRLS THAT SUDDENLY JOINS CASPER HIGH. IT'S SO CLICHÉ. But I'm trying it. Reason being? I want to be better at everyone else.**

**This will probably be updated a lot less sooner than Danielle Phantom, even if I finished the first chapter before I finished the first of Danielle Phantom. Why? Because Danielle Phantom is sort of a practice run. All I need to do for it is no thinking -- Butch Hartman already made the plot for it. All I have to do is put it in Danielle's words, which isn't hard. This one, however, is completely of my own creation (though it's slightly inspired from other DP fan fictions I've seen). Anyway, enjoy, my sweets.**

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_**Haunting the Alley**_

Prologue.

Fan fiction written by Xystal.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_- - Omniscient with no thoughts or true emotions, just outside actions_

A loud clanking sound echoed within the confines of Vlad Master's lab. The clanking was so loud that it could be heard hauntingly throughout his mansion. Snarling -- echo-ey snarling of a ghost beast -- shortly followed the sound of metal, and was responded to by a loud snickering from none other than Vlad himself. The curious onlooker who wandered into the mansion (the door of said mansion having been left open stupidly by Vlad) quickly scuttled away at the sickening sounds, not wanting to meet the ghost beast, nor his captor, who would both be angry at the person's appearance if they knew he had been there. Whatever was going on was Vlad's private business, and ghost beasts don't tend to like humans except for their taste.

The ghost beast, who looked like a green wolf with haunting red eyes, slammed its shoulder again into its cage bars, and was promptly met by a shock. Vlad Masters approached the beast's cage, a broad grin plastered on his face. Red eyes met brown as the monster stared at him. Finally, the beast broke the silence, which seemed to last forever but was actually a time expanse of a mere few seconds, by speaking with a growly, ghostly voice. "Where are we? Who are you? What did you do to me and my sister!?"

As if on cue from being called by name, another ghost beast, this one resembling a cat, emerged from the corner's shadows, trembling. She took her place by her brother. "What… what did you _**do **_to me!?" she asked, practically squealed, tears streaming down her face.

Vlad answered them both with a malicious smile and a simple question: "You like?" He seemed to be _**enjoying **_their terror and misery.

The male ghost beast rammed the cage again, and the female one winced. "Change us back, _**now**_!!" he thundered. He bared his teeth to intimidate, but it only amused Vlad.

"Oh ho, come now. It's not _**that **_bad being a ghost, is it?" Two rings appeared around Vlad's waist, and they separated, one going up and one going down, and left in their wake a ghostly Vlad. Vlad _**Plasmius**_. Now, his _**red **_eyes met the ghost beast's red ones. "After all, I had to endure it for _**years**_ and I haven't had much trouble, hm?"

"You're Vlad Plasmius," stated the sniffling female ghost beast in shocked realization. "You're that evil ghost that terrorizes and manipulates Amity Park to get what you want. _**You **_turned us into ghosts."

"Partially correct." Vlad grinned evilly, his brows coming down toward each other in a "V". "I turned you into _**half**_-ghosts, girl. And I can change you into humans again." He waved his hand in the air in a fake unsure gesture. "But I doubt I'll have the heart to do it for free."

"How is that fair?" the male ghost beast snarled. "We slave away for you when you caused the problem yourself?"

"Life isn't fair." Vlad scowled. "I learned that the hard way." He turned away from them, his ghostly white cape flowing, and shrugged. "Besides, what I'll ask you to do is for the greater good and shouldn't be too hard if you're persistent and dedicated."

Before the male ghost beast could come up with a sharp retort, the female one blurted out, "We'll do _**anything**_!" Her eyes shone with both shed and unshed tears. "I don't _**want **_to be stuck as _**this**_… as a monster! I'll be killed by ghost hunters… I'll have to live in the shadows… and… and --"

"You don't have to prove your point, dear," Vlad responded, shuffling uncomfortably as if he understood her situation. "Anyway, speaking of _**ghost hunters**_… I have a bounty for you to collect." As he spoke, his voice drew quieter and quieter, as if distancing himself from the two used-to-be-full-human half-ghosts -- and he was. In fact, he was heading away, toward the shadows, away from the dim light that was shining down on the ghost beasts, but his eternal ghoul-produced glow still clung to him around him. His cape fluttered as he stumbled over some of the tile of his lab in the dark, searching for something.

The male ghost beast's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Bounty?" he asked-growled, baring his teeth yet again. "You out for some revenge, somebody's blood… maybe a nation? Because I'm not going to kill someone who's completely innocent."

Vlad's shadowed grin shone as screens started to come up all around them, no noise coming from them but light practically screaming at them. "Oh, but this one is no innocent." The screens lit up, pictures starting to speed past their screens, as if registering pictures. "Perhaps, since you know me, you'd know this half-ghost, too. He's just as terrible as I am, if not more terrible. Needless to say, he's hogging up my territory. _**I'm **_supposed to be adored by the humans for deeds I did not commit, not _**him**_ -- such a spotlight thief." Finally, the screens stilled to several pictures of one being.

Danny Phantom.

"Inviso-Bill?" The male ghost beast's jaws clicked as he laughed, and his uproarious laughter echoed around the whole of the lab, and could possibly be heard outside of it. "He's not that much of a threat! I rarely even see him around."

"He seems nice, too," the female ghost beast added, her red, pupil-less eyes widening. "Why do we have to kill him, of all people? Plus, he's already a ghost -- isn't it impossible to kill ghosts?"

Suddenly, all the screens went dark, and a green fire seemed to alight the whole lab intimidating, coming from none other than Vlad Plasmius. His ghostly red eyes narrowed, his fists clenched, and his jaw caught as he started to grind his teeth together. He stomped over to the cage, his fists to his side, leering down at the two. The male ghost beast couldn't help flinching, while the female ghost cowered back into the shadows of the cage. "_**Silence**_, I say!" Vlad roared. "You didn't let me explain at all! Are you _**that **_thick-headed!?" He turned swiftly around, his cape almost covering the cage, and for a while silence descended upon the lab, the only sound coming from Vlad's boots tapping on the ground and the girl ghost's ghostly but racing heart. The green fire that had suddenly overcame Vlad calmed down, and the mastermind turned around, his eyes calmly locked on the two. "You are silent?"

He was met with two nods.

"Good." A grin settled on his face again, and the scheming he had lost track of before came back to his head once again. "Now, this here is Danny Phantom. I guess you could tell from the emblem on his chest." The two ghost beasts tilted their heads, but the screens lit up once again to answer their unvoiced questions. "Now, he's _**half**_-ghost. Thus he is killable. He is a human -- it's just that nobody knows the two are linked." The screens flashed once again, showing a normal-looking boy with jet-black hair and sapphire eyes, standing not too far from the entrance of Casper High. "Danny Fenton. If you meet a boy named Danny Fenton, that's him. And now that you know who he is, we can start planning.

"Alley Katt, I would like you to enroll into Casper High. That's all you must do. And you must track him down, and disclose his location. Become friends with him, and fake it. That way he'll be unsuspecting." Vlad hummed at how well his plan was going inside his head, and then he quickly leered at the male ghost beast. "You, David Katt. You will lead the secret attack with me. First, you will lure Danny's ghost sense consistently. As in, you will constantly invade Casper High and keep him busy as we continue to scheme. Alley Katt, don't assist him -- don't assist either of them… pretend to be a victim. I will tell you when to assist. Now, shall we begin?"

Alley Katt, apparently the female ghost beast, raised her paw. "I have a question."

Vlad gave her an all-knowing smile. "Oh yes, the question of becoming human," he predicted. He was met with a nod. "Well, you have a lot of training to do, you two. Unfortunately, David Katt has been set up so he can't become human at all. That's why I choose you for the friend, Alley Katt. Just come with me, and I'll train you, and we'll begin with the plan."

Vlad turned around, his smile shining through the dark. "I will get you _**this time, Danny Phantom. And this time, you won't get up."**_


End file.
